A Different Way of Looking at Music
by Alissa Hartman
Summary: People say music is poetry. Poetry was used by Shakespeare in his plays. So if Romeo and Juliet and Hermia and Lysander can have a conversation in verse, why can't the FMA characters have a conversation in lyrics? Just don't sing as you read. XD
1. How You Remind Me

**_Hiya! This is just me screwing around with some songs. I was listening and went, "Hm...this could be a conversation...", and thus the idea was born. Turns out a lot of songs can be conversations if you break them up the right way. It's probably been done a thousand times before but I don't care, it's new to me. And that's why I'm here. Me, the Fullmetal Alchemist characters (whom I DO NOT own), my OCs (whom I DO own), and some awesome music. I only changed the lyrics to add things like 'and' or 'but', take out things like 'yeah' and 'no', to set up the story, and change genders to that which is appropriate. So sit back, relax, and enjoy! Oh, and I don't own any of these songs!!!_**

* * *

**How You Remind Me - Nickelback (AKA: A Break-up; AKA: Roy's a Cheating Bastard)**

"I never made it as a wise man," Roy admitted.

"And I couldn't cut it as a poor chick stealing," Kaitlin retaliated sarcastically, teeth clenched. "I'm tired of living like a blind girl, sick of sight without a sense of feeling. This is how you remind me-"

"This is how you remind me of what I really am," he pleaded, taking her hands.

"This is how you remind me of what _I_ really am." She ripped her hands away.

"It's not like you to say sorry-"

"I was waiting on a different story," she scoffed, "This time I'm mistaken for handing you a heart worth breaking. And I've been wrong and I've been down."

"I've been down to the bottom of every bottle while these five words in my head scream 'Are we having fun yet?' And it's not like you didn't know that."

"I said I loved you," she whispered, glaring at him with tears in her eyes.

"And I swear I still do," he assured her. He wanted to reach out and touch her, but she didn't want him anywhere near her. "And it must have been so bad, 'cause living with me must have damn near killed you. And this is how you remind me of what I really am."

"This is how you remind me of what I really am." She crossed her arms and stared off to the side. "It's not like you to say sorry. I was waiting on a different story. This time I'm mistaken."

"I handed you a heart worth breaking," he reminded her.

"And I've been wrong, I've been down. I've been down into the bottom of every bottle and those five words in my head scream 'Are we having fun yet?'" She sighed heavily. "I never made it as a wise girl."

"I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing," he repeated. Maybe she was calming down.

"And this is how you remind me-"

"This is how you remind _me_-"

"This is how you remind me of what I really am."

"This is how you remind me what _I_ really am."

"It's not like you to say sorry," she reminded him. The hate in her expression was rekindled into a powerful blaze. "I was waiting on a different story. This time I'm mistaken for handing you a heart worth breaking. And I've been wrong. I've been down."

"I've been down into the bottom of every bottle," he practically begged her, trying again to reach out to her. She shrugged his hand off her arm. "These five words in my head scream 'Are we having fun yet?'" His face and voice were so pitiful she almost wavered. Almost.

"Were we ever?" she asked simply, entering her house and locking the door behind her. She did it with such speed that Roy hardly had his hand on the knob when it was too late to so anything. She was gone, and for the first time in years, Roy Mustang shed tears.

* * *

**_So? Questions? Comments? Concerns? I don't know why you'd have questions or concerns, but comments are appreciated. XD I'm not a big fan of flames, so keep those to yourself. But constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome. I'm going to try and put one of these up every few days, so keep looking!_**


	2. Never Too Late

**_Parte Deux. I like this, I'm having fun._**

**

* * *

**

Never Too Late - 3 Days Grace (AKA: Ed May Not Be Invincible)

Karlina knocked on the door to the Elric's apartment. No one answered. But they had to be in! Where else would they go? She took the Psiren card she had saved from a few months ago out of her wallet and jimmied the lock. The door swung open and the loft was completely dark. Maybe they really weren't home. But from the back of the loft, from one of the bedrooms, she heard a heartbeat pick up pace. She knew that heart. Creeping along as quietly as she could, she tip-toed towards the sound. It was coming from behind a closed door. She pushed it open.

"K-Karlina! Stay back! I'm serious, just get away!" Edward yelled. He sat in the back corner of the room, silver revolver to his forehead. Ed had never been one for Russian Roulette.

"Ed, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" she asked, her voice panicked as she took a few steps toward him. "Put down the gun, you're freaking me out!"

"I have to do this, Karlina. There's no other way."

"Of course there's another way! Why have you resorted to this?" She shuffled a little bit closer.

"Life has screwed me over. I made one stupid mistake and life hasn't stopped punishing me since. I can't take it anymore!" He curled up his knees and pressed the gun harder to his brow.

"Ed, you have to listen to me. You're not alone. There are people out there who have had it just as bad as you, and they live on. You can't just quit."

"But I _can_! Who are you to tell me what to do with my life?"

"A friend," she said, taking the final steps in his direction. She knelt in front of him, putting a hand on his boot. "Ed, this world will never be what I expected. And if I don't belong, who would've guessed it? I will not leave alone everything I own to make you feel like it's not too late, because it's never too late. Even if I say it'll be alright, still I hear you say you want to end your life."

"Now and again we try to just stay alive," he argued, not looking up to her.

"And maybe we'll turn it around, 'cause it's not too late. It's never too late."

"No one will ever see this side reflected," he muttered, "And if there's something wrong, who would've guessed it?"

"And I have left alone everything that I own to make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late," Karlina reminded him. She could have gone home anytime she wanted, but did she? No. "Even if I say it'll be alright, still I hear you say you want to end your life. Now and again we try to just stay alive. Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late, it's never too late."

He pulled the gun away from his face and Karlina almost sighed in relief. He looked her directly in the eye. "The world we knew won't come back. The time we lost, can't get back. The life we had won't be ours again!" He gathered himself once more and put the gun back to his forehead, his voice soft and determined. "This world will never be what I expected. And if I don't belong-"

That was it. Words weren't working. Karlina grabbed the gun by the barrel and pointed it upwards. She didn't know what surprised her more: the loud bang or the burn on her hand. She screamed at both the sound and the pain. He really would have done it. Ed stared blankly at her, his expression almost disbelieving. He was still here. That wasn't supposed to happen. She glared back at him with more anger than she had felt in years.

"Even if I say it'll be alright, still I hear you say you want to end your life," she snarled, yanking the revolver out of his hands and throwing it to the side. "Sure, now and again we try to just stay alive. But maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late. It's _never_ too late."

He looked at her, completely rattled. "Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late. It's never too late," he repeated slowly, his voice shaking.

"It's not too late," Karlina offered, putting a hand on his knee.

"It's never too late," Ed finished, resting his face in his hands. He was so ashamed of himself. Now that he was thinking with a clearer mind, he was grateful to his friend for stopping him. He knew he could fix this. He just knew.

* * *

**_I don't really care how OOC it is, it was the first thing I thought of. :)_**


End file.
